The described invention relates in general to connector systems for use with electronic equipment, and more specifically to connector systems that utilize pin and socket type contacts (i.e., terminals) such as those typically found in MATE-N-LOK systems or comparable systems.
“Molex connector” is a common term used for a two-piece “pin and socket” type interconnection that is frequently used for disk drive connectors and other devices. Pioneered by Molex Products Company, the two-piece design became an early standard in the electronics industry. First used in home appliances, other industries soon began to incorporate these connectors into products ranging from automobiles to vending machines to mini-computers. These connectors include cylindrical spring-metal pin contacts that fit into cylindrical spring-metal socket contacts. The pins and sockets are usually configured in a rectangular matrix, which is held in a nylon shell or other type of shell, and an individual connector typically includes 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 9, 12, or 15 pin and socket pairs, each representing a different electronic circuit. Pins and sockets can be arranged in various possible combinations within a single connector and the housing is typically separated into male and female portions. AMP (now a division of Tyco Electronics) developed the MATE-N-LOK 0.084 pin connector, which was initially used on disk drives. This interconnection configuration is now the established standard for disk drive power connectors.
Despite its widespread adoption, the MATE-N-LOK connector system has certain shortcomings. For example, when in use, the pin and socket contacts may experience inconsistent retention within the housing portions of the connector system. Inconsistent retention within the housing may lead to partial or total failure of the connector and consequently to diminished performance or even failure of the device into which the connector is incorporated. Thus, there is an ongoing need for pin and socket contacts that provide more consistent and reliable retention within the housing of the connector.